


Anomalies and Oddities

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ( the author regrets so much), Angst and Feels, Author is learning Lithuanian for this, Curses, Epic Friendship, Finally a use for my trivial knowledge, Fix- It Fic, Multi, Nightwing just wants his best bro back, No one else is gonna write the thing so here i am, Original characters because author longs to be fictitious, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wally West is confused, Wild science understanding, nightwing angst, will the author ever sleep, wishful thinking for season three plot lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: Dick Grayson is reeling from the recent disappearance of Wally West( he refuses to think of the event as anything else). He spends long hours trying desperately to find a way to get Wally home again. But in the midst of his despair , a sudden string of deaths catches the attention of the hero community at large, and two new arrivals in Bludhaven catch the attention of both the Bat and Nightwing. With unexpected new allies , an unsettling mystery to solve , and missing friends to rescue , Dick finds himself playing a game he's not certain he'll win.





	1. Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rangergirl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/gifts).



> My second Young Justice fic!!!!!! I'm writing this mainly because it's a long storyline I have had in my head for years and it's no fun keeping it to myself anymore.... 
> 
>  
> 
> I just really want Wally West back in Season Three, but if we don't get that, then I'm damn well writing a fic where we DO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Wally West vanished , and Dick Grayson is struggling to piece together the mystery of what happened to his best friend. The stress is starting to get to the young hero , but a new arrival in Bludhaven might just change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update sooner! Sorry! In my defense work is stressful as hell lately and I've been busy . Anyway enjoy this!

Dick sighed deeply as he woke. He stared at the picture on his desk , Wally's bright grin captured forever in the Polaroid. " You've been away for three months now , Wally. Don't you think it's time to come home? " He spoke softly , longing more than ever to hear his best friend's laughing reply. Three months. Dick still felt like it was all a horrible dream , and any moment he'd wake up to find Wally bursting through his door just like always , rapidly talking about the latest prank he'd pulled on various friends.

He sat up slowly , running a hand through his hair and blinking in the early morning light. He glanced at the clock out of habit more than need ; he knew he'd only slept for a few short hours, he'd gotten home from patrol at three in the morning - it was 6:45 now. He smiled faintly to himself. Average sleep hours for a vigilante, he had learned, were a far cry from what anyone else would call normal. 

 

He had hoped to get more rest , but the nightmares he'd experienced lately weren't worth the extra sleep. Bad enough he had to keep himself from imagining bad things happening to Wally when he was awake, at night it was even worse , his subconscious unleashing every repressed fear or doubt. In his dreams , Dick had seen Wally vanish , seen his best friend die before his eyes . Or he would find himself hearing Wally calling for help , but be unable to reach him. 

 

The worst ones were the dreams of aftermath, the images of Barry and Artemis condemning him , of Wally dead and gone , with his loved ones blaming his best friend , the bright young detective , for not finding him fast enough. And while he knew none of these dreams were true, the words of grief and anger still echoed in his ears as he woke.

Dick got out of bed hesitantly , loathing the thought of yet another long day of searching for answers , of unanswered questions in both his public life and the life of his alter- ego Nightwing. 

Work as a police detective in Blüdhaven was a lot less rewarding than he'd hoped it would be - the city was nearly as corrupt as Gotham , and it was all Nightwing could do to keep it from reaching to Arkham levels of chaos.

It was stressful ( not that his entire life wasn't, but he'd give anything to sleep for a year or seven and wake up to find his city calmer) , and now with Wally missing..... Dick was barely managing to hold himself together in public anymore. 

As he showered and got ready for work , he skimmed through the daily paper. The front page article caught his attention. The Blüdhaven Gazette was one of the few reliable news sources in town , and this article was definitely worth paying close attention to. " Blüdhaven Police Department Gains New Foreign Detective-  
A bright young detective has joined our police force , and she's one of Europe's most promising minds in the field. Ausra Ratnikas , who has spent her career so far between London, England and Vilnius, Lithuania , has solved several prominent and difficult cases in the last few years. Though she's only 23, she has managed to outwit many esteemed professionals and is proving to be a force to be feared in the world of criminal investigation. The most notable case she's solved involves a large drug trafficking ring that had operated for years unnoticed. It seems her career path is ironically fitting , however- the reason she's come to the States is to search for her missing twin Alekos. We look forward to seeing what this new talent can do to help our city. "


	2. Solace Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ausra Ratnikas arrives in Blüdhaven, and has an unexpected welcome.~
> 
> Sorry this took so long ! Been busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took like four months but here's chapter two! Hit me up on tumblr, send me reviews there! I'm genius-prettyboy-momfriend-yoon 
> 
> I'm glad this has gotten a few reads !

As she stepped off the bus into the grimy streets of downtown Blüdhaven, Ausra tried to sort through everything she'd found out in the last twenty-four hours. Until the previous morning , things had been going well- her most lengthy case had finally been cracked thanks to some crafty undercover work, and she'd been offered a high position in Interpol . She'd almost accepted it too, despite the lurking trouble of her past.

But then her supervising agent , Thomas Oliver , started acting suspicious and avoiding her. Naturally ,she began investigating him. After a week of careful stalking , she managed to break into his office. On his desk was a very tattered file , with a very familiar name on it: Alekos Ratnikas. 

' Strange, why would Interpol be investigating my twin? He's a reclusive artist whose most dangerous activity is cooking breakfast! ' She thought , picking up the file with an amused chuckle. That chuckle died suddenly on her breath when she opened the file, however; because the first item was a missing person's report. 

Her heart froze in her chest , the warmth in the room faded , her focus solely on the paper in her hands , on the words. The words couldn't be true! They couldn't! And yet they leapt from the page with malice , every letter a dagger to her soul . 

' Report on Status of Missing Individual -  
Alekos Ratnikas . 

Suspects : None 

Last seen at his art gallery hosting a small gala attended by elite Blüdhaven society . Reported missing on June 10th by Arashi Hitoriboshi , one of the elite society who attended the gala. 

It is unlikely we will find him alive as it is known his twin works with intelligence agencies. Agent Ratnikas has not been informed of her twin's disappearance at this time, and will remain uninformed as it could compromise her emotional neutrality and her ability to perform well in deep cover situations. We have done our best to ensure no information about her twin reaches her - a collection of mail from him meant for her has been delivered to you with this memo.' The next few items in the file were photographs of Alekos, a page of personal data collected on him,and several pages of information on her. Ausra quickly tucked the file into her satchel, then picked the lock on the small closet Agent Oliver had. Opening the door, she found a large evidence box simply labeled " Missing Person #356 , TOP PRIORITY STATUS " . She lifted the lid off to look inside, and found it stuffed to the brim with letters and packages, all addressed to her in her twin's elegant handwriting. " I can't BELIEVE they hid this from me! " She muttered furiously, putting the lid back on , picking up the box and quickly exiting the office. She made her way out of the building as quickly as possible, got to her car, and went straight to her apartment. As she set the box down briefly to get her keys out, the apartment door opened from the inside, revealing a young man wearing ragged jeans, a red shirt reading ' My Mood Is NO ' , and a blue jacket. His blue hair was long and messy, his brown eyes amused. " Vic, what are you doing here?! Weren't you in Paris taking down a money-laundering trade? " She said tiredly, picking up the box and pushing past him. She set the box down, and Vic closed the door. " First, the money laundering trade was a cover story, I was actually there to stop dangerous hackers. Second, nice to see you too, Ausra. Third- did you... steal... an evidence box?! That box doesn't have your name or badge number on it, I know how your agency works. Oh, right, I'm not supposed to know you work for an agency. Oh well, that secret is out. " He replied, taking a seat on her couch and giving her a curious glance. She sighed. " It's too early in the morning for this, Vic. Listen, I've got a personal case to tend to, and I don't know when I'll be back. This apartment is fully paid for, you can have it if you want. You know how to pick the locks here and you keep hacking my security system anyway , so even if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't stay out. I've got to pack, get a plane ticket, and leave before Interpol catches me. They don't know my address, you'll be safe. I don't want you getting caught up in my troubles, Vic. You're my best friend. " Vic frowned, looking at her seriously. " Hey. Listen to me , Ra, okay? I've been caught up in your troubles ever since we met 6 years ago in that place of nightmares. We got out of that mess, and we can get out of this one too! Let me help! Come on, I'm the best hacker in the business, I can find any information you might need! " Ausra shook her head. " No! It's too dangerous, you don't know the enemy involved. This... this is a ghost from my past, and I have to be the one to ensure it leaves this world for good. I don't want to see you get hurt. Just.. just stay here, okay? " She said sternly. Vic sighed. " Fine. " Ausra smiled at him, then quickly carried the box to her room to sort through it and pack. She booked a flight on her phone , not concerned with the cost- her job with Interpol paid very well. She was able to pack quickly, seeing as her lifestyle of constant moving made her keep very few possessions. As she packed, she heard the door opening, and Vic's footsteps as he left. ' He probably got a new hacking assignment.' She thought as she finished packing. She double-checked to ensure she had everything, and then left for the airport.

Now, as she walked down towards her twin's art gallery and apartment, she tried to convince herself that Alekos was still alive, despite the odds against it. She had called the landlord of this place , explaining she would be taking care of the apartment while her twin was away. The man had been happy to oblige her after she paid him a considerable bribe. He told her he would leave the keys hidden under the flowerpot out front. She paused for a moment as she arrived at the door of the art gallery, smiling at the name painted on the window. ' Twelve Ravens Art - Owned by The Ratnikas Twins, Ausra and Alekos. Bringing you fresh new artwork with fantasy and mythology themes, creation is the fire that fuels us!' She set her luggage down to retrieve the keys from beneath the flowerpot, looking carefully around her before unlocking the door. Blüdhaven was different from London , after all. The city had a reputation for crime. Satisfied it was safe, she unlocked the door, picked up her luggage, and stepped inside, nudging the door closed behind her. She gazed around the gallery, amazed as always by her twin's talent for art. Paintings of dragons decorated the walls, sketches of people were displayed on a large table, and the area was well organized. She wandered closer to the table, eyes catching on the only two sketches done in full color. The first was a surrealist piece , an image of a young man's face, pale and fearful, but with a fiery hope burning in his eyes , his gaze turned upwards to the sky, where a young woman's face looked fondly down at him from among the clouds, her smile radiant. The piece had been titled " Dawn Protects The Fearful" . She remembered watching Alek draw this, could recall exactly the way the airport had sounded , the scents in the air, the relaxed smile on his face as he drew. " Sis, you've always managed to rescue us , no matter what came. You give me so much hope, Ausra. Somehow, I know as long as I have you, twinnie, we'll be alright. They say we grow into our names, and you certainly have. Dawn is hope, new beginnings, a future. And you've always been just that. I don't know what's next for us, but when I think of the future, it's only you I'm certain of. We have, if nothing else, each other. " He had said, his voice light and free for the first time in years. Now, looking at the sketch of her twin and herself, she worried she wouldn't hear his voice again. " No! Don't be stupid, of course I'll get him back. I'll find him if it takes the rest of forever. There's only so many hiding places on this planet, after all. " She muttered to herself firmly. " True enough, Ra, care to split that search in half ? " A familiar voice asked behind her, and she turned around. Vic grinned at her, a devilish air to his expression. " You really should code your phone's system better, you know. Your current twelve-layer firewall isn't a challenge at all for me, and it's not really any fun anymore to try hacking you. At least give me SOMETHING amusing to decipher. I knew your travel plans the moment you made them , ran a program to find a faster route so I could beat you here and do some investigation on my own, check out your brother's place, see if any cute local dudes are single, scope out the club scene. Missed you, Ra! Come on,you didn't think I'd actually let you go alone, right? You looked terrified, and anything that scares you that much gets to deal with me. Now, you can try to make me leave, but I have a date with a really cute drummer next week , so it's highly unlikely I'll go back to your lonely flat in London. "


End file.
